


French Toast

by tobeswrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeswrites/pseuds/tobeswrites





	French Toast

Leo watches the sleeping form of his brother. Too many times has said brother wandered off to the streets on restless nights to work things out. Always wanting to do things alone. Heck, he couldn't even make it to his room this time, he just passed out on the couch.

As he crouches down, Leo held the plate near his brothers' snout letting the warm smell of french toast waft by his nostrils with hopes it would rouse him.

Raph groans and slowly, but surely opening his eyes to see Leo standing there with an 'I think we should talk' look on his face. "What's this, a peace offerin'?" Raph says as he shifts to sit up with a yawn.

"Did it work?" Leo offers the plate out to Raph after he stretches before taking a seat next to him.

"Hmph." Raph simply grunts and starts into his breakfast. "What time is it?"

"Half an hour before Master Splinter calls us for practice."

"Oh." Raph lowers his fork and looks at his brother. "So you do wanna talk."

"I was hoping you would, actually."

Raph taps the fork against his plate a few times to kill the silence while he thought about that, then shook his head.

Leo nods and stands up putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm always here if ya wanna talk about anything, Raph." Without waiting for a reply, Leo walks off back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks..." Raph called out after him, "for breakfast."

"You're welcome, Raph."


End file.
